kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith is another installment of the Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars series by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. The events of the story take place shortly after Kids World's Adventures of Ghostbusters. It appeared on YouTube. Preface Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi initiate a plan to rescue the abducted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Fighting buzz droids and infiltrating the flagship of Separatist commander General Grievous, the Jedi are confronted by Count Dooku, who engages them in a lightsaber duel. After Dooku knocks Obi-Wan unconscious, Anakin fights and kills Dooku at Palpatine's urging. Following a skirmish with Grievous, who then flees, the Jedi crash-land the ship on Coruscant which also breaks in half inthe process. There, Anakin reunites with his wife, Padmé Amidala, who reveals she is pregnant. Initially excited, Anakin begins to have premonitions of Padmé dying in childbirth.Palpatine places Anakin on the Jedi Council as his representative, but Anakin is denied the rank of Jedi Master and ordered to secretly monitor the Chancellor. Frustrated at being excluded from the Council, Anakin begins to lose faith in the Jedi and becomes more attached to Palpatine, who tells him that the dark side of the Force holds the power to prevent death. On the planet Utapau, the last major haven for the Separatists, Obi-Wan leads a clone army and engages and kills Grievous. When Palpatine reveals himself as the Sith lord Darth Sidious, Anakin reports his treachery to Jedi Master Mace Windu. In the ensuing lightsaber duel, Windu subdues Palpatine by deflecting his opponent's Force Lightning back at him. Anakin intervenes on Palpatine's behalf, allowing Palpatine to kill Windu. Desperate to save Padmé, Anakin becomes Palpatine's apprentice and is rechristened Darth Vader.Palpatine orders the Clone Troopers to kill their Jedi masters, and sends Vader and a legion of clone troopers to kill everyone in the Jedi Temple. Vader then travels to Mustafar to assassinate the Separatist leaders hiding there. Palpatine addresses the Senate and reforms the Republic into the Galactic Empire, declaring himself Emperor.Discovering Anakin's treachery, Obi-Wan and Jedi Master Yoda split up to confront Vader and Sidious. Oblivious to Obi-Wan's reasoning that Anakin has turned to the dark side, Padmé travels to Mustafar. When Padmé discovers what Vader has done, she tries to take him back, but Vader accuses her of betraying him and uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness. Obi-Wan, having stowed away on Padmé's ship, engages Vader in a fierce duel that ends with Obi-Wan severing Vader's legs and left arm. Vader falls down to the volcanic river's edge and is immolated. Taking his former apprentice's lightsaber, Obi-Wan goes to help Padmé. Meanwhile, Yoda confronts Palpatine, but is forced to retreat when their duel reaches a stalemate.On Polis Massa, Padmé gives birth to twins Luke and Leia. With her dying breaths, Padmé tells Obi-Wan that there is still good in Vader. Meanwhile, Palpatine finds Vader barely alive on Mustafar and brings him back to Coruscant, rebuilding his apprentice's ruined body with cybernetic limbs and a respirator. Tormented by the discovery of Padmé's death at his own hands, Vader screams, the last vestige of humanity driven from him. As Vader supervises the Death Star's construction, a funeral is held for Padmé, her body dressed to continue the illusion of pregnancy. Knowing that the twins must remain hidden from the Empire, Senator Bail Organa adopts Leia and takes her to Alderaan, while Luke is to be taken to his stepfamily on Tatooine. Organa allows the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 to remain aboard the Tantive IV and has C-3PO's memory erased. Yoda teaches Obi-Wan how to commune with the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn before going into exile on Dagobah. Obi-Wan takes the infant Luke to Tatooine and gives Luke to his uncle and aunt, where Obi-Wan intends to watch over Luke until the time is right to challenge the Empire. Additional Characters *Ryan Mitchell *Pooh *Bobby Brady *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Good Fairy *Mewtwo *Ash Ketchum *Misty Waterflower *Brock *Pikachu *Togepi *Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) *Slimer *Stay Puft *Plus Many More! Plot Extensions/Modifications *The Galactic Council from Lilo and Stitch teamed up with the Galactic Republic in order to bring peace to other galaxies. Since Pooh and friends have saved the world a countless number of times, the Galactic Council and the Senate agreed to have them sent with as well. *It is assumed Giovanni is working with the Sith since Team Rocket is on Sidious' side. Giovanni also requested capture of Pooh and friends besides the normal Pikachu he is after. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Kids World/George Lucas films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:DeviantART Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Travel Films